Purple or Blue
by RipleysSister
Summary: This is on hold indefinitely. To be finished someday in the future.


Thanks for clicking to get here. I appreciate it very much. I own nothing of _NCIS, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate SG-1._ I'm just borrowing and not getting paid.

Since a main character in this story and another one mentioned are originally from _Stargate SG-1_, I chose to put this story in that crossover category. This story only has mention of a couple of Atlantis characters so that's another reason why. Maybe I'm wrong, I don't know.

This story takes place after the events in the _NCIS_ season 6 episode "Capitol Offense" which aired on Oct 7, 2008 and between the _Stargate Atlantis_ season 5 episodes "First Contact" and "The Lost Tribe" which aired on Sept. 26 and Oct 10, 2008.

Title: Purple or Blue

Rating: K+

Warnings: No violence. No adult themes. No profanity. No pairings. Spoilers for "Capitol Offense" and one for the _Stargate Atlantis_ episodes.

* * *

><p>Final scene from "Capitol Offense" in Director Leon Vance's office.<br>TV commentator: Earlier today NCIS agents arrested Senator Patrick Kiley and his wife, Lynn Tripp Kiley, for the murders of Lt. Commander Carrie McLellan and Cole Erickson, the Senator's Chief of Staff.  
>Vance: Welcome to Washington. Would have appreciated a heads-up before the arrest.<br>Gibbs: You covered good. (big sigh)  
>Vance hands a drink to Gibbs.<br>Gibbs: Trust. Loyalty. They're important.  
>Vance: Guess you know all about that after today. How do you think we're gonna do in that department?<p>

**Ninety minutes later.**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs glanced up as he walked toward the memorial. The illuminated asymmetrical spires towered above everything around creating a simply stunning sight. It was a cool evening, kind of drizzly after a partly rainy day and his long black coat felt good. He had a hat in one pocket and gloves in the other, but it wasn't that cold or that wet... yet. There were only about a dozen people milling around, probably due to the weather, but also because it was after 8 and the memorial would close in less than an hour. His eyes scanned around, but he didn't see who he had been looking for, though he hoped his friend was there somewhere. Gibbs had left a message asking for the meet, but hadn't received a call back before ditching the phone in his truck at the metro station and boarding the train. As he strolled past the Honor Guard statue and stepped onto the bluestone path, his mind rehashed a couple of the events of the somewhat stressful and disappointing day. First and foremost had been the arrest of his friends, Pat and Lynn Kiley. With Pat in handcuffs and Vance's hand on Lynn's arm, Gibbs had guided them through the crowd of reporters intent on pushing microphones and cameras in all their faces. It had not been pleasant, he knew it wouldn't be, but they had gone along peacefully and silently, invoking their right to counsel before leaving their home. They'd already confessed to what happened to the Lieutenant Commander, but it had been in their best interest to clam up about details of Cole Erickson's murder. Not a word had been spoken on the drive back to the Navy Yard and that had been okay with Gibbs.

Also troubling had been his team's assumption that the case should be closed before connecting all the dots. It would have been so easy to label Cole Erickson the murderer of Commander McLellan. It would have made sense that while ridden with guilt he had typed and printed the suicide note and then taken his own life. His team didn't know what Lynn had said about Carrie being shot in the back. They didn't knew about his suspicions, but they should not have stopped working the case until the end. It hadn't even occurred to them to check Cole's PDA or phone records to confirm that he had made the anonymous calls to the Director. If it had, they would have discovered that he had not made the calls. Gibbs had found the three of them in Abby's lab and the mystery of the missing cupcake had been something he had planned to stay out of, except he knew he couldn't. DiNozzo had been the last of the lost sheep to return and tensions within the team had persisted and he knew he would have to address the issues, one at a time.

He'd completed a full rotation of the memorial site when he spotted a tall man wearing a dark top coat and a peaked cap standing at the edge of the stepped stone plinth that ran parallel with the walkway. All the other visitors had found their way to the parking area or were heading toward the Pentagon Metro Station. Walking toward his friend he noticed that even in the darkness the memorial lights reflected off the silver clouds and lightning bolts adorning his friend's service cap as the four metal stars on his epaulettes sparkled in the misty air. Two sentinels stood about 50 feet away and he knew they were Jack's security detail; a requirement as long as he remained in DC.

Jack had turned slightly as Jethro approached and he could see his friend's tired features, though his straight and true posture contradicted the heaviness there. Yeah, he knew Jack hadn't had a good day either.

"General," he offered softly with a weak smile and slight head nod.

Jack's smile and empathy reached his dark eyes. "Hey Gunny."

In two steps Gibbs found himself enveloped in a not so manly hug which was just fine with him. His soul was still reeling from the bashing his long time friends had inflicted and he held onto the taller man for an extra few seconds before they broke apart with a couple of soft pats to each other's back. Neither spoke as they wandered slowly over to the triangular center within the soaring spires and gazed at the Washington Monument in the distance. They stood like that for a couple of minutes, reverently, in the silence of the ghostly graves in the adjacent Arlington National Cemetery before Jack broke the silence.

"You hiding from someone?" He suspected that nobody would look for Jethro at The Air Force Memorial.

Jethro pulled his gaze away from the beautiful horizon, dipped his head and sighed.

"I called your cell. No answer." Jack's voice and tone were sympathetic, understanding. He looked at Gibbs and quipped, "Figured you left it in your desk drawer or tossed it in a garbage bin somewhere."

Jethro's lips pushed against his teeth as he held in his emotions and he felt Jack's hand press onto his tense shoulder. His good friend whispered, "What can I do?"

Turning his head and cheek reassuringly into Jack's hand he muttered, "You're here." Then after a few moments he lifted his head and announced with sincerity, "It's enough."

The two men eventually started walking in the direction of the metro station and The Pentagon with Jack's shadows keeping a respectful distance, one in front, the other behind. Jack knew one of them would have sent a text message to his driver so he left his own phone alone. Reimer, Ekhoff and Stander had been with him long enough to have become very familiar with his patterns.

About halfway there Jethro confessed, "Feels like... I'm losing... everyone." It had only been a few months since Jenny Shepard had been killed and Jethro missed her terribly. Then Vance had ripped his team apart, a long time friend had died in a car accident, another had succumbed to cancer and now Pat and Lynn would be going to prison. It wasn't that they saw each other often or even talked on the phone very much, but there had been comfort in knowing the couple was a phone call or a short car ride away. Their going to prison only touched the surface of the betrayal Jethro had been feeling since Lynn came to his house. They'd used him, lied, schemed, framed another man and then killed him and lied some more. He knew he would deal with it, he had to, but right then, having Jack comfort him, was indeed the best medicine.

Not long after Jenny died Langer had been killed by Michele Lee and that whole thing stunk to high heaven. Ziva and Tim had been returned to the fold first, after being gone for over four months, with Tony not too far behind. Abby thought it took forever, but it hadn't and since being reunited the team continued to struggle, trying to find their lost equilibrium. Vance, with his ever present toothpick, had seemed to take great pride in rubbing Gibbs the wrong way and they'd crossed swords often and especially in the past few days. He'd intentionally left the man in the dark as far as the arrest of his friends. He didn't trust Leon anymore than Leon trusted him and showing up to collar Pat and Lynn had been a test for the Director. He'd passed, proving he could shift gears, change direction, steer and accelerate at the same time. And Gibbs had been thankful that Vance hadn't brought up why he'd left his team out of it. So that had been good.

With a soft gulp, "Yeah," and a heavy sigh, Jack nodded. He understood completely what Jethro meant about losing people. He had known Patrick Kiley since Kuwait and had visited the Senator and Lynn at their home a couple of times since arriving in Washington, DC. He wasn't as close to them emotionally as Jethro, but that had happened after Shannon and Kelly died. Right after the funerals, Jack had been stationed out of the country and Sara had returned to Colorado. Lieutenant Kiley had served with Jethro and then after he left the Marine Corps, Pat and his wife had been close by and in a position to provide support for him. Jack had been astonished with the news report and the video clip of Jethro taking their friends into custody. He'd been in meetings for the rest of the afternoon and early evening, only getting Jethro's message when he returned to his office. His aide hadn't said a word when Jack left without telling him where he would be going. His security detail would be discreet and the car and driver would be there... waiting, for whenever he wanted or needed them.

In addition to the Kiley arrests, Daniel was MIA. He'd traveled to Atlantis and disappeared. Abducted along with Rodney McKay. Thank goodness Sheppard had a tactical head on his shoulders because Jack had no confidence in Woolsey making good command decisions... at least not on his own. He didn't even want to think about how Daniel would be coping with McKay's mouth or how long he would last before killing him. Jack knew McKay would be history quite quickly if he and the arrogant scientist were ever stranded together. He received daily reports on SGC activities and more often when required and requested. Landry had been great about keeping him up to date as much as he could. Information from Atlantis had been sketchy at best, but both Jack and Hank knew that in these cases no news really was the best they could expect. At least until they heard rescued or bodies recovered.

As if Daniel in peril hadn't been enough, the universe had thrown another punch... this one a right hook. George Hammond hadn't been feeling well. In DC for a meeting, he'd been hospitalized for tests, sent home to rest and in DC that had been Jack's place, and then he had been readmitted to the hospital briefly before returning to Colorado. Jack hadn't been able to do anything to help George except be there for him, just like now with Jethro. He'd been able to help George's daughter though, by arranging flights for her and the girls and that had soothed his soul a little. He owed his friend much more than he could ever repay. George had told Jack the same thing just before undergoing a particularly risky heart related test. Jack had tried to quash it, but he had a gut feeling that he'd be losing his favorite Southern gentleman in the very near future and that saddened him tremendously.

As he walked beside his friend, Jethro realized he was feeling better. Jack's quiet, thoughtful presence seemed to help keep his emotions grounded and his mind did not dwell on things he couldn't do anything about. There had been no attempts to rationalize; only compassion.

Jack knew Jethro did not want to go home. Jethro knew he didn't need to ask. The men were masters at this game.

The metro station was behind them. Reimer had more than doubled the distance between them in the front and Jack knew the two cars would be waiting. "You're obviously off the grid for tonight."

Jethro nodded. "Told the Director not to bother me."

That admission provided the confirmation to what Jack had already figured out. "How many do you think will look for you in your basement?" Jack knew about Jethro's team, Ducky and Abby, and it wasn't difficult to figure out that after arresting his good friends for murder, someone would be concerned about him. But he knew Jethro needed space and solitude, something others didn't always understand.

"At least one." A lightning flash lit the sky. "Another one... or maybe... two... might call."

Jack chuckled tiredly. "They'll trace your cell."

The Pentagon loomed in front of them. "And find my truck."

The two friends did not need many words or any additional explanations. They could not only read each other's body language and mood, they could practically read the other's mind. It was easy when you didn't talk so much; something that their teams and some of their friends had never learned or understood.

Jethro played first. "I'm hungry."

Jack knew the meal would be ready. He would just need to nuke a few rolls to warm them. "Slow cooker did the work."

Jack's voice sounded tired and Jethro remembered that he looked tired and worn and that it appeared he hadn't had a good day. He looked over at his friend and saw the seriousness of his expression and the tightness in his shoulders and stride. He'd been so engrossed in his own misery that he'd not picked up on Jack's demeanor, but now that he was feeling better, it was obvious. He'd wait to ask until they were alone, knowing that Jack may or may not open up about what was on his mind. For now the best medicine for them both was to continue their game.

Jethro rubbed his hands together. "I'm tired."

"Sofa or guest room. Your choice."

At the edge of the parking area ahead of them two vehicles waited and Ekhoff strode past, going to a back door of the first car. The driver had already opened the other.

"Need a toothbrush."

"Purple or blue." Jack had a brand new shiny green one too, but wanted to keep it for himself.

"Out by 0530 so I can go by my place and change?" And probably shower too.

On a normal work day 0530 would be exactly right, but Jack suspected neither he or Jethro would sleep well. "Or go now." That was his choice, but he'd let Jethro make the call.

They were just a few steps from the car with its two open doors. Trust. Loyalty. They're important. Jethro whispered, "Thanks, Jack."

The End

NCIS episode "Heartland" follows "Capitol Affair"and a related story will be in chapter 2.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. :)<p> 


End file.
